Shh!
by djpcjbs
Summary: Puck's thoughts during Regionals. Puckleberry moments but not as much as I usually prefer


When the first words Puck heard when walking in with the rest of New Directions were "Jesus is a friend of mine!" he felt his stomach drop.

But then it rose back up and he had to stop himself from outright laughing. Was Coach Sylvester serious right now?

They all took a seat while Aural Intensity (fucking messed up) still singing and he noticed how Rachel waited for him and Lauren to sit down before her, probably to get away from Quinn and Finn. She also seemed to be so distracted that she didn't realize what the group on stage was singing until that moment.

The look she gave him and then turning away to stop her laughter, he couldn't _not_ hush her before laughing himself. Thank God (not Jesus) that someone else realized how fucking insane this was. Everyone in the room was cheering, like they were actually good or something. And when they made the Star of David at the end, he knew that Sylvester didn't think this one through.

Everyone stood up to clap, while he smiled in amusement and Rachel looked around the room in shock.

He looked around to see Coach Sylvester making weird gestures that showed she was expecting victory. Fucking insane psycho lady.

"I'm worried," she muttered to him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, clapping halfheartedly. "Your song is awesome," he reassured her.

"I know," she told him casually, obviously sure of herself. It only helped to confuse him further.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" he asked forcefully. She didn't take it personally, she knew he couldn't handle not knowing things.

"This room is clearly filled with idiots who know nothing about the true art of music," she told him shortly, annoyed with the people surrounding them. He looked at her for a moment before snorting and turning towards the stage when she glared at him. She was soon distracted though when the Warblers went on.

Kurt and Blaine's song was thoroughly depressing he decided. Did they even realize this song was _not_ a love song. They song brought back some bad memories, ones that involved a brunette to his left but he tried to push those away. He could see from the corner of his eye a depressed Rachel, looking over at the golden couple. _She just going to get hurt again_ he thought bitterly, focusing on his past glee mate on stage.

They were good, really good, but Kurt didn't look like he belonged up there. He didn't look comfortable. They all knew that New Directions was their home, for each and every one of them so it was weird to see one with a different group. It was messed up.

Puck looked quickly at Rachel when they ended the chick song, expecting to see her crying or something. Instead she was smiling an amazing smile. All for Kurt. One of her best friends. Puck was amazed that she was willing to put her pain aside for a moment to be there for her close friend. She's not nearly as selfish as she thinks she is.

He couldn't help smiling when Rachel jumped up during their next song. She surprised him all the time and he loved it. Everyone quickly followed her lead and did slight dancing along with the rows.

The New Directions were confident this time, they felt no threat from either of these teams. Sure they were both good, but their songs were better. The feeling in that moment was happy, good-natured. They were much more relaxed than they were last year.

When the Warblers took their last bow, the twelve student ran backstage, getting ready to perform.

He saw Rachel and Finn talking by the makeup counter but couldn't hear what was being said. It was clear that Finn was trying to be nice (key word: trying) and Rachel looked like her heart was breaking apart. He would have liked to make her feel better, but he knew better. It wasn't his place. He was with Lauren. God knows why...

He stood in the wings with half of the group, watching Rachel but her heart out there again. No one could fault her for this, she deserved to be taken care of. Like she said, maybe this time someone would see how much she cared. God, did she care.

"Help her," Santana whispered before walking on stage.

He was confused on what she meant but quickly got passed it before making it on stage. The song they all wrote was damn good. It fit all of them perfectly.

Except Finn and Quinn. They totally cared if they were on the bottom, it was all that mattered to them. Even Satan and Brit didn't mind not being Cheerios anymore. They would do anything for their popularity.

Those thoughts were pushed away when he saw the foam fingers in the crowd. He knew they were the best.

It was proven when the wasted lady with the jackass husband announced their name as first place. What he didn't expect though was Coach Sylvester knocking the lady out with one punch.

They were totally fucked.


End file.
